Romeo X Juliet
by namnagii
Summary: Hermione Granger dreamt about two Muggle fictional characters involving Love at First sight and suicide. The worst part is, She was in it and the other one was Draco Malfoy. OOC Dramione/Parody. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


EXTREME OOC! SUPER FLUFFY DRAMIONE.

My own version of Romeo x Juliet. Please give it a chance! This was a parody and purely for Humor.. I know it's cheesy but this was the point.. Hope you read!

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**"**

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

"Okay, explain this to me. Why are we in this stupid ball again, Draco?" the ever trusted friend of this charming young man, Blaise Zabini, asked.

"You know the reasons why, Blaise." He answered simply.

"Yes. I know. But still, this was a very bad and stupid idea." He fired back.

"I know." Draco answered a bit distractedly. "Wait here, I'm going to the bathroom." While he was heading towards his destination, he saw a beautiful young woman.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I'm Dra-..I mean-" Draco was about to cover his slip up, but the masked girl chuckled. Preventing him from doing so. He shot her a confused look, and noticing this, she smiled.

"It's okay, Draco Malfoy. I already know who you are. Son of the ever respected Sir Lucius Malfoy." She said.

"So, I assume you are Miss Granger then." He wasn't so sure what to do next but to smile down at her. She looked away with a hint of blush on her cheeks. This made his grin wider.

"May I ask why you are here? You know our families are mortal enemies." She asked him curiously.

"It's for the sake of our business." His smile then turned into a mysterious smirk. Draco was about to ask her to dance but she hurriedly excused herself with a lame response.

"Well then, good luck with your 'business'." She said then left.

"Draco! where were you? I went to the bathroom and you weren't there." The voice of a very panicked Blaise Zabini came from behind him, he quickly turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"I bumped into someone. And that someone was Hermione." He told Blaise, still with that same dazed expression of his.

"Did she recognize you?" the darker man asked, Draco just nodded "Then?!" Blaise exclaimed, petrified.

"Do not worry my friend, she won't tell." The daring man tapped his best friend's shoulder. He then proceeded to walk out of the enormous ballroom of the Granger Mansion.

"Oh you better be sure." Said Blaise then followed Draco outside.

"Did you know how beautiful Hermione actually is? Even with a mask on, she still looks like a goddess."

* * *

Back at the Granger Mansion, a confused young lady couldn't get her mind off a certain Malfoy heir. After their encounter at the Masquerade Ball, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. She couldn't forget his sliver blue eyes and his captivating smile. She would bet anything in her possession that she experienced the famous, 'Love at First Sight.'

The Granger and The Malfoy families had been enemies for generations, and this time isn't any different. Just thinking about him that way is a sin itself. Even if he feels the same way about her, it is still not right. Nothing in it is ever right.

"Isn't that forbidden love then?" Ginny, Hermione's lady in waiting asked. Curiosity filled her eyes.

"You can say that." She answered calmly, brushing her hair softly.

"So, what are you planning now?" again, the curious girl asked.

"I don't know. I am not even sure if he thinks of me that way." The curly-haired girl sighed wistfully.

"Maybe he is. You ust don't know it yet." Ginny encouraged. Giving her some hope.

* * *

"Draco! We're going to get in a lot of trouble for this!" the nervous Blaise shouted in a whisper.

"No. Trust me on this." Draco then showed up down the balcony of Hermione's room. "Hermione! My sweet little angel! Are you up there?" he exclaimed hoping that she heard him.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" luckily, she did.

"I'm here to profess my love for you, my dear." He confesses.

"I-" she was about to answer when Ginny's hand tapped her shoulder.

"Don't you think this will be hard for you both? Don't answer him or you'll might-"

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Blaise exclaimed, almost freaking out.

"Oh my, Blaise Zabini! You're here-ah!" Ginny pushed the heiress aside and waved at Blaise. Hermione pulled roughly at her hair.

"You're lecturing me about Draco when you are flirting with that, that, Zabini?!" Hermione exclaimed, Ginny just smiled sheepishly.

"Well…" Ginny fiddled with her fingers. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind Ginevra." She turned to Draco again.

"Hermione! Will you give me your answer now?" Draco smiled.

"I also admire and love you." she confessed, placing a hand on her chest. Smiling down at him with desire and admiration in her eyes.

"And I, Ginny Weasley, love you so much Blaise Zabini!" Again, Hermione pulled at her long, straight, red hair.

"Stop flirting! This is my love story!" Hermione angrily exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll find my own time." She pouted.

"Good." Hermione again turned her attention to the gentleman down the balcony.

"Wait for me up there my love, I'll come up." Draco proclaimed, determination clear in his voice. She just nodded her head.

"Are you freaking insane, Draco?!" Blaise is actually freaking out this time. Draco just ignored him and climbed up the balcony anyway.

"Blaise! Aren't you going to climb up too?" Ginny said hoping that Blaise would also come up.

"Well uhh.." He moved his head looking around if there are any people. "Alright, I'll come up."

"Oh my Romeo…." Hermione sang.

"Granger." He softly said.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Granger, wake up." His voice changed.

"What?"

"Granger, wake up!" she wakes up, and looks up into his blazing grey eyes.

"Romeo?" she says still a bit dazed.

"What are you talking about? Wake up. It's the end of class!" Say what?!

"Huh?" She asked again, still confused.

"I said-" he was about to say something when someone made him cut off his sentence.

"Alright, class. This would be 40% of your grade. Failure of submission would automatically mean a Failing grade. Understood? Class dismissed." said the bored drawl of one Professor Binns. All the students in the classroom started gathering their things and filing out the room. Leaving the last two in the classroom. With a still sleep consumed Hermione, and an annoyed looking Draco.

"Granger, Get up now!" He shouted at her.

"I'm up!" bummer, she knew she shouldn't have read this book.

_My Romeo is not MY Romeo. He still hates me I guess._

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you dreamt of you and Draco as Muggle book characters who are deeply and madly in-love with each other?! I mean, in-love at first sight?! There's no such thing!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed incredulously with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Yep." answered Hermione, hanging her head in shame.

"And he's the one who woke you up?" to this, Hermione nodded. "You also called him Romeo? What the hell's wrong with you?!" the redhead again screamed at her for being so stupid. Hermione groaned and plopped herself down her bed.

"No need to remind me again!" Hermione's shout was muffled by the pillow she used to cover her face in an attempt to hide her embarrasment. "And in my defense, I was still half-asleep, thank you very much."

"Oh, Hermione. I think this is one of the stupidest things that ever came out of that mouth of yours. No offense, girl." Ginny also lied down on the bed next to her.

"None taken." she replied with her voice still muffled by her pillow.

"So, you dreamt about Blaise and me, huh? That's so cool. Maybe it's a sign that we're meant to be!"

* * *

At the other end, or rather, beneath the castle, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were in a heated argument. Well, Blaise was enjoying it more than Draco though.

"I'm telling you for the last time Zabini, I am not making moony eyes at Granger!" Draco screamed in frustration while hurling another pillow at Blaise's direction. They were currently sitting inside the Slytherin common room. It was only the two of them, all the more making Draco furious. He hated being alone with god damn Blaise Zabini!

"Oh please, stop denying it Draco. You were looking at her the entire time during History of Magic. Everyone knows you sleep during that time, but no. You spend your valuable sleeping time staring at Granger's sleeping form instead. Oh, don't give me that glare blonde boy, you know what I'm saying is true." He smirked at the fuming young Malfoy, making him more furious than ever. "Oh. And keep the pillows coming."

"You are unbelievable, Zabini!" Draco exclaimed throwing yet again, another pillow at Blaise's direction. "I was not staring at her!"

"Well, alright. Let's just say you were not staring at her. But why did you wake her up before class is over? The old Draco Malfoy would see that as a chance to make Granger skip class. Why didn't you take advantage of that?" instead of throwing a pillow at Blaise, this time Draco stood up and hit him with a particulary hard pillow on the head. "Ow! I prefer-"

"Because the old Draco Malfoy was a stupid git who didn't realise how pretty Hermione Granger actually is!" he blurted out of frustration. Noticing Blaise's growing triumphant smirk, he realised his mistake. Draco's eyes widened and he bolted out of the common room.

"Aha! I knew it!"

* * *

Hermione was just walking along the corridors, humming a tune to make her forget about her idiotic act earlier, minding her own business when a hard wall collided against her. But the wall isn't exactly a wall. It was a person that ran into her. With a loud _smack_ and _thump_, they both fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the both of them shouted at the same time. Before Hermione could say more, she saw who the person was and her eyes widened. It was Draco Malfoy! _Great._ Hermione thought. _The heavens aren't on my side today. _She immediately scrambled to her feet closely followed by him and attempted to run away. But his next statement stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was you. I should have looked where I was going." _What? He's actually apologizing?_ Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"Uhm.. It's okay. I'm sorry too.. I guess?" She scratched her head sheepishly and waited for the next unbelievable sentence that would come out of his mouth.

"You guess? I actually apologized and you just guess?" Okay, well.. Maybe not so unbelievable.

"Well, yes! You're the one who ran into me! You should be even grateful because I said sorry, even if it wasn't my fault!" she stepped closer to him and raised her head defiantly.

"Grateful? _I_ should be grateful that you said sorry?! Well, _thank you,_ Granger." He also took a step forward. And now there is only a few inches between them, one more step and the small gap would be no more. Noticing this, Hermione tensed. And so did Draco. His gaze wandered from her eyes, to her nose, then to her mouth. He leaned in closer, and closer.._ Wait, is he going to.. well he is! What am I going to-_

"Ahem." a voice cleared their throat from behind. Both jumped far away from each other as possible and turned around to see who their intuder was. It was Blaise! _Way to go ruin the moment Zabini_. Draco thought bitterly. "Uhh, Granger. I think the Weaslette was looking for you. I thought I should inform you."

"Erm, thanks.." Hermione looked around, avoiding Draco's eyes. "I should go." Hermione soflty said, with a furious blush on her cheeks and ran away. Blaise laughing at her embarrased exit.

"Wow, thanks Blaise. That was really nice of you." Draco said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem, Draco."

* * *

"He what?!" Ginny screamed for the nth time that day. "He actually attempted to kiss you?!"

"YEP." Hermione answered burying her face on her pillow.. Again.

"And you didn't event tried to stop him?!" Ginny gushed. A huge smile breaking out of her face.

"Yea." At this, Ginny sqealed really loud. As in really, really loud.

"You really are Romeo and Julia! Two forbidden lovers from two rival houses! Aww! Isn't that so sweet?! I wish Blaise and I are just like that too!"

"Ginny! What the hell?!" the older girl sat up abruptly and stared at her friend. "And it's Juliet, not Julia!"

"Whatever.. This is just so surreal! I mean-" Ginny cut herself off and almost ran outside. "Hold that thought. I need to pee!" Hermione just shook her head and chuckled. Just then, she heard noise coming from outside. Just by the window. She ignored it at first, but it kept on going. She decided to check it out.

As she neared the window, she pulled her wand out just to be sure. No one at this time would be outside their dorm. And to think they're in one of the tallest towers in Hogwarts. Once Hermione opened the window, and stepped outside the balcony, she was greeted by a surprising sight. There, outside, hovering on two broomsticks, just below the balcony, were no other than Draco Malfoy and a slightly panicked Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clearly not believing her eyes.

"Hey."_ Hey? All you could say is hey? After what you've almost done? _Hermione thought anxiously.

"What are you doing down there? Someone might see you!" She shouted but in a whisper like voice.

"I can't go there right? Slytherin and a male.. Remember?" Oh…

"Why would you even want to go here?" Hermione asked once more. He chuckled. Wait? Balcony? _This is the same in my dream. Well, not same-same but..hell, de ja vu. _She thought with confusion.

"Can I come up?" he asked. _What the?! Can this get any- _"Ah!" someone pinched her by the arm.

"Hermione! What are you doing out here- Wha- Malfoy?!" _Oh no. busted._ Ginny dragged her back inside the room. "Hermione! What is he doing down there? Didn't he remember the consequences?" Ginny sure knows a lot. At least she didn't see Zabini.

"I think he's smart enough to remember that." Hermione answered but Ginny eyes her skeptically.

"I don't know Hermione. I'm just worried-" she suddenly stops when she heard a guy's voice. _Oooh that can't be._

"Draco! What are we doing here?!" Blaise whispered.

"What? It's my-" Draco was about to say something but was cut off by Ginny.

"Blaise Zabini?! Hi!" she cutely smiled and waved at Blaise. He waved back but with an awkward smile on his face. Hermione pulled Ginny's hair and dragged her back inside.

"You told me not to talk to Draco and you were flirting with Blaise? Nice move, Gin." Hermione scolded her. _This is all in my dream. Creepy. _Hermione thought back to her dream again.

"Well…."she fiddled with her oversized pajama shirt.

"Never mind, Ginny." Hermione dismissed her, hoping this isn't another dream.

"Granger? Are you still there? If this is a bad time I could just leave." He said. Hermione rushed outside the balcony again.

"Oh, It's fine.. Everything's okay. But.. You can come up if you want to." Hermione motioned for him to get inside. He smiled and nodded. Flew up the balcony and landed gracefully.

"Oh..kay. Now what?" it's a good thing this wasn't really exactly in her dream.

"How about you Blaise? Are you gonna come up too?" Ginny asked Blaise hopefully. Batting her eyeleashes, in a 'cute' manner.

"Ah..yeah yeah sure." Then he followed Draco's example.

Once Blaise landed on the stone floor, Ginny immediately dragged him inside the room. Telling him about useless facts and some weird stuff only Ginny could understand. Leaving the two outside completely alone, the silence was awkward and almost unbearable.

"So.. What brings you here?" Hermione asked the Malfoy boy beside her cautiously. She still feels a bit anxious standing beside him because of what 'almost' happened earlier.

"Well, uhm.. I was going to ask you something." He replied nervously. Playing with the top of his broomstick.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she slowly questioned him.

"Nope. Because I would probably ran out of liquid luck by tomorrow." Draco answered her quietly. If Hermione wasn't really listening, she wouldn't hear a thing.

"Liquid lu-" she wasn't able to finish it when the dorm room burst open.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?!" Parvati gushed while giggling loudly. _Uh-Oh._

"Yes! He's just so into her!" Lavender replied just as loudly. They haven't seen the two guys yet, but then it was just for a moment. As they turned their heads, both gasped simultaneously with wide eyes.

"What is he doing here?!" Lavender was the one to question them, while pointing an accusing finger towards Ginny. It seems they only saw Blaise first.

"Uhh.. Draco?" Blaise called Draco out.

"Malfoy's here too?" Parvati gasped audibly. Clearly fascinated by the interesting new gossip.

"Way to go, Zabini!" he shouted from the balcony. Both girls rushed to the window. And there, they finally saw Draco Malfoy.. with Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing out there? With Hermione, no less?" Lavender thought loudly, with furrowed eyebrows. "Oooh. I know! You two," points at Draco and Hermione, "and you two." points at Ginny and Blaise. "are on a late night rendezvous. And thinking we wouldn't get back yet from the Hufflepuff party, you thought it might be a good idea to bring your beau's over here!" Lavender clapped her hands and squealed. She was joined by Parvati not long after. "This is the juiciest piece of gossip I have ever heard in Hogwarts for a long time!" she turned to Parvati. "Parvati,"

"Lavender?" her gossip counterpart waited for what she was about to say.

"We must inform the people!" Parvati nodded and both of them bolted out the door towards the Hufflepuff party. Before they could get too far, Ginny managed to stop them and closed the dorm door.

"It's not what it looks like!" Blaise stood up looking as freaked out as ever.

"Then explain to us what you guys are doing here?" Parvati took the liberty to ask them.

"We just uhh- We came to….ugh! Draco! You explain!" Blaise shouted at his plain friend.

"What did I do now, Blaine Zamboni?" Draco mocked his friend but he was equally freaked out as well. "Girls, chill. We're just here to-" before he could say anything else, Hermione cut him off.

"They came here to borrow some erh.. Pillows." _What the hell?_ Blaise, Draco and Ginny looked at her like she was insanely stupid. The look Ginny gave her just screams_ 'Really, Hermione? Pillow? How dumb can you get?'_

"What do you mean pillows?! Can't they conjure it or call the house elves or something?!" Lavender busted out. Clearly not believing Hermione's excuse.

"They came here to tell us some good news. But, we can't tell you yet. It's between.. uhh.. the four of us." Ginny smiled mischievously. Pointing her arms rapidly at the four of them...

"Why only the four of you?" Parvati interrogated. Still suspicious. Can't blame her. Gryffindors are terrible liars.

"It's because we're prefects." Blaise interfered.

"I'm one of the prefects why didn't I receive good news?" Parvati pouted. Yeah, believe it or not, she made prefect this year.

"That's because you weren't there earlier. When McGonagall was around." Draco played along. "That's what you get for hanging around Hufflepuff's too much."

"Oh." It was the only response the both of them said.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" Ginny said trying to change the subject. "It's only eleven. Didn't the party went well?"

"Oh, believe us, it did. We just came here to fetch you girls. Clearly, you are having more fun than us." Lavender said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the two pairs in front of them.

"Are you guys serious? We could be caught!" Hermione shouted. Ignoring the playful innuendo.

"Uhh..nah, we are just pulling a prank on you." Parvati sarcastically said.

"Of course we're serious! Now, come on. Let's go!" Lavender cut in. Already dragging Ginny to the door.

"Hey, Blaise! Are you coming?" Ginny hopefully asked. Smiling cutely at Blaise's direction.

"Wel..uhh.." Hermione and Draco can see he's trying to reject her offer as nice as possible.

"Please…" she pouted and did puppy dog eyes. _Oh no Blaise you're in trouble._

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. Ginny dragged him outside.

"Are you coming Hermione, or you'll just stand there beside Draco the whole night?" Lavender eyed her curiously.

"Uhm, thanks guys but I'll pass." was Hermione's weak response.

"Suit yourself." Parvati shrugged then followed Ginny and Blaise outside.

"Are you sure?" Lavender still eyed her. Not curiously anymore but with a hint of amusement in them too.

"Yup." was her simple reply.

"Are you really sure?" Lavender looked at her suspiciously then at Draco.

"Yes. I'm super duper sure." Hermione force out a smile. Damn, Lavender you could really be annoying.

"Well, alright." Lavender still looked at them both suspiciously then went outside following the other three.

* * *

"It's only the both of us now."

"Yeah." _Awkward._

* * *

-at the balcony-

They were watching the stars together, standing in silence. Until… Hermione decided to break it.

"What did you mean earlier?" she casually tried to interrogate him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Answer my question. What did your "statement" mean?" _Come on Malfoy._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Malfoy..."

"Fine, I came here to ask you out.. And I drank a couple of shots before coming here. That was what I meant by liquid luck. Of course, it wasn't really the potion you know, it's not really allowed here in Hogwarts but I'm, just clearing that up for y-"

"Draco.." Hermione interrupted his babbling with barely concealed laughter. "It's okay. I get it."

"So.."

"So, what?"

"So.. Do you, well.. Do you wanna.. uhm-"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I'd love to go out on a date with you." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Draco couldn't help but smile back. _Firewhiskey is so much better than Felix Felicis._

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something, but first promise me you won't laugh okay?"

"Promise."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked. _Oh boy, here I go._

"Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Believe it or not Granger, I actually have heard of that book."

"Really?"

"Yes. Father always lectures me about Blood Purity before and he makes that story as an example. He always says, and I quote, 'Draco my boy, if you ever sleep with the enemy, you'll end up dead. Like these stupid muggles for example.' His words not mine, please don't be offended." instead of being offended like Draco thought she would, Hermione just laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

"What's this about Romeo and Juliet then?"

"Well uhh... Last night, I dreamt that you were Romeo and I was Juliet. The scene was the exact same event that happened here to us earlier. Well, not exactly same-same, but-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when he suddenly laughed. Oh yeah, laughed out loud. Guffawed is the perfect term, actually. Draco was still laughing until he noticed Hermione's straight face.

"Are you done?" she asked him coldly.

"Oh, you're serious." _Ugh! _The brunette stood up and headed out the door.

"Wait, Hermyohnee. Don't go." He said, still stifling his laughter.

"I told you not to laugh but you did! I hate you!" she pouted uncharacteristically and sat on the bed.

"Aww… I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulder like a little kid.

"Hmp! But you laughed!" Hermione exclaimed, still irritated..

"Hermione, I'm sorry…"

"Fine! I forgive you! But in one condition. You have to sleep here with me tonight."

"Your wish is my command." He said and completely laid down the bed. "Good night, sweetie!"

"Yah! You self-absorbed brat!" she said while giggling and throwing him a pillow. He just took the pillow and used it. "I was joking! Get up, or else they would think that we're actually sleeping together! Minus the sleeping part!"

Draco chose to ignore her.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

Draco's POV

_Where am I? Where's Hermione? Why am I wearing a dress?!_

"Juliet!" _Wait. That's Hermione's voice._ He looked down and saw her at the bottom of the balcony.

"Hermione?" Draco said confused. _She's wearing tights and WTF?!_

"She speaks! Oh speak again my bright angel!" she said. Draco rested his chin on his hand incredulously. _I couldn't believe this._

"This is so not happening."

* * *

for anyone who's confused, the last one was Draco's dream. :) Thanks for reading! Sorry for my English! ^.^


End file.
